Jodoh
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: "Sepertinya kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Ino, kita memang berjodoh," / Sorry for Bad Summary (Stuck at Summary- -) / RnR Onegai?


**NARUTO ****© MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story © LaChocho Latte**

**Warn: Probably OOC, Typo, Abal, Alur Kecepatan, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Ino?" ucap lelaki paruh baya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menuruni tangga, dari penampilannya sepertinya gadis itu hendak pergi.

"Iya, ada apa Ayah?" gadis berambut pirang itu menjawab perkataan sang Ayah.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya sang Ayah yang diketahui bernama Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Aku akan pergi ke restoran," jawab Ino.

"Makan malam? Dengan siapa?"

"Iya, makan malam, Ayah tidak keberatan 'kan jika aku tidak makan malam dengan Ayah? Dengan pacarku."

"Ya, Ayah tidak keberatan." Jawaban sang Ayah membuat Ino tersenyum lega. Lalu ia pun mendekati Ayahnya, dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Setelah itu ia berjalan, hendak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ino, sebaiknya kau putuskan pacarmu itu, karena kau sudah Ayah jodohkan dengan putra sahabat Ayah." Perkataan sang Ayah sukses membuat Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya, Ayah! Aku mencintainya, sangat!" ucap Ino tegas.

"Tapi kau sudah Ayah jodohkan, Ino," ucap Inoichi tenang.

"Memangnya aku dijodohkan dengan siapa, Ayah?" tanya Ino seraya menatap sang Ayah.

"Nanti kau akan tahu," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi jika aku tidak mencintainya bagaimana? Kalau rumah tanggaku nantinya tidak berjalan mulus bagaimana, Ayah?!"

"Kau akan mencintainya nanti, kau harus mempertahankan rumah tanggamu agar tidak kandas."

"Tapi, Ayah!"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, Ino!"

"Huh!" Ino mendengus, "_Ittekimasu!"_ pamitnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, menuju tempat tujuannya –restoran.

"_Itterashai,_" jawab Inoichi. Tidak tau didengar oleh Ino atau tidak.

.

.

"Selamat datang," ucap pelayan seraya tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk kedalam restorannya, pelanggan yang ternyata adalah Ino itu membalas senyum sang pelayan. Ino menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh bagian dalam restoran—mencari Shikamaru.

"Ah, perlu saya carikan meja yang kosong, nona?" tawar sang pelayan tersebut kepada Ino.

"Ah, tidak usah," jawab Ino seraya menoleh, "Lagipula sudah ada seseorang yang menungguku." Ino menunjuk ke tempat di mana Shikamaru berada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nona."

Ino pun berjalan menuju meja yang sudah ditempati oleh Shikamaru. Setelah sampai ia pun duduk di kursi tepat di depan Shikamaru.

"Yo, Ino," ucap Shikamaru saat menyadari Ino sudah berada di depannya. Ino membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Lalu ia pun mengambil daftar menu, melihat-lihat, lalu memesan makanan. Shikamaru pun mengikutinya.

"Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, ada masalah?"

"Haah." Ino menghela nafas, "Ya, sepertinya aku memang sedang ada masalah," lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau mau, Ino," tawar Shikamaru.

"A-aku... dijodohkan oleh Ayahku..." Ino berkata dengan ragu.

"Dengan siapa, Ino?" Shikamaru berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tidak terbawa emosi.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, Shika. Ayahku belum memberitahu dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan nanti."

"Kau akan menolak perjodohan itu 'kan, Ino?! Iya, 'kan?!"

"Aku akan menolaknya... jika aku bisa." Ino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Perjodohan itu sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi, Shika. Kau tahu 'kan? Ayahku itu keras kepala. Sama sepertiku. Mau tidak mau... aku harus menerimanya." Ino berujar lirih.

"Lalu? Hubungan kita sekarang ini bagaimana, Ino?"

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus... putus."

"Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

Saat ini Shikamaru sedang mengantarkan Ino pulang. Pada saat Ino meminta putus pada Shikamaru sewaktu di cafe tadi, mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan apapun. Keaadaan pun hening. Shikamaru fokus pada jalanan yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Ino melihat pemandangan diluar melalui jendela mobil. Tapi, fikiran mereka entah melayang kemana. Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan kediaman Yamanaka.

"Terimakasih, Shika," ucap Ino pada Shikamaru. Ia pun lalu turun dari mobil itu, lalu menutup pintu mobil itu.

"Ya," balas Shikamaru. Lalu ia menjalankan mobilnya. Pergi meninggalkan kediaman Yamanaka—menuju rumahnya. Setelah mobil Shikamaru tidak terlihat lagi, Ino pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_KREEK!_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu beberapa detik kemudia pintu pun ditutup.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Ino.

Krik... krik... krik...

"Sepertinya Ayah sudah tidur," katanya. Lalu Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur, mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi memang sedang kacau.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu kamar dan mengganti baju dengan baju tidur, Ino pun menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuk. Ino menutup matanya— mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, nyatanya Ino tidak bisa tertidur. Dan tanpa disadari air mata keluar dari mata Ino denan perlahan-lahan. Ino pun mulai terisak kecil. Setelah lelah menangis, akhirnya Ino pun bisa tertidur.

.

.

"Ino bangun!" teriak Inoichi, ia mengetuk pintu kamar sang putri semata wayangnya.

"Ngg... iya, Ayah. Aku sudah bangun," gumam Ino seraya mengucek-ucek matanya. Lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, _Hime_. Kita akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu. Ayah menunggumu di bawah," kata Inoichi. Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Haah~." Ino menghela nafas. Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya itu.

"Semoga keputusan yang ku ambil adalah kepuptusan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

.

.

"_Hime_, kau sudah siap?" tanya Inoichi saat melihat putri semata wayangnya menuruni tangga.

"Aku siap, Ayah," ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Bersemangatlah, _Hime_."

"Ayah... apa kau yakin tentang hal ini?" Ino bertanya ragu.

"Ayah sangat yakin, _Hime,_ percayalah, kau akan bahagia nanti." Inoichi tersenyum tulus.

"Aku harap begitu, Ayah."

"Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat," ucap Inoichi. Lalu ia pun pergi menuju mobil yang sebelumnya telah ia panaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, Ayah." Ino pun mengikuti jejak Ayahnya. Setelah yakin rumah mereka terkunci rapat, mereka berdua pun pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan dengan menggunakan mobil.

.

.

"Ayo turun, _Hime_, ktia sudah sampai," kata Inoichi kepada Ino yang sepertinya tengah melamun tadi.

Ino tersentak kecil, "Ah, iya."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Ino melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

'Sepertinya rumah ini tidak asing,' batin Ino.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Inoichi mengetuk pintu rumah yang sekarang berada didepannya.

CKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita yang terlihat cantik walaupun sudah berumur.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga, ayo, silahkan masuk, mereka sudah menunggu di dalam," katanya kepada Inoichi dan Ino. Ia pun menyingkir sedikit, memberi celah untuk Inoichi dan Ino. Inoichi dan Ino tersenyum kepada wanita itu, lalu mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Wanita itu pun menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu menyusul tamunya.

"Yo! Akhirnya kalian datang." Inoichi dan Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Shikamaru?"

"Ino?"

"Eh?"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" kata wanita tadi yang diketahui bernama Yoshino Nara.

"Dia ini pacar yang aku katakan itu, _Kaa-san_," jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi? Kalian menerima pernikahan ini?" ucap Inoichi dan Shikaku—Ayah Shikamaru bersamaan.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Ino. Lalu ia pun merangkul Ino mesra.

"Aku akan menerimanya, tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Hime_?" tanya Inoichi kepada Ino.

"Aku pasti menerimanya, Ayah!" ucap Ino seraya tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Ino, kita memang berjodoh," kata Shikamaru seraya mencium pipi Ino.

"Ehem!" ketiga orang dewasa itu berdehem. Shikamaru dan Ino sukses merona malu.

* * *

**~ OWARI! ~**

* * *

Ngahaha~! Akhirnya fict (gaje) ini bisa kelar juga setelah entah berapa lama mendekam di PC.

Ayo silahkan tulis kritik/saran/pesan/kesan/flame kalian di kotak review. xD

RnR Please?

V

V

V


End file.
